degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25882666-20150222000327
''Arrow. Ollie. Playboy. Billionaire. Dead. Tortured. Hero. '' All of these words have been used at one point or another to describe Oliver Queen: the man who was lost for five years only to come back with the purpose of helping others. His transformation from rich kid without a care to a man who is willing to sacrifice his live for those he loves speaks volumes about the experiences he's had which had led him to this point. He hurts like no other. He loves like no other. He sacrifices like no other. When he returned it was clear to see that he was emotionally closed off and soon as we visited his past we discovered everything, everyone, he had lost. He was forced to grow up real quick in a world away from luxury and comfort, surrounded only by the possibility of death and this weighing sense of uncertainty as to whether he could trust anyone. That's why he tells Felicity that when he came back, he viewed people as targets since he felt no-one had his best interests at heart. Oliver thought there was not one person left in the world who would stand by him. And so he decided to take matters into his own hands, and whether or not he realises it but he became the man who is everyones strength when they're weak. He puts himself in danger to save those around him. He's willing to do the right thing,even in those moments when he feels like giving up on what appears to be a hopeless situation. Oliver has his purpose and he follows through with it, but we soon see slowly a change to him. After so much love lost, he begins to question himself and his actions. Can he really kill someone? Can he really beat those stronger than him? Can be enough for those who need him? And the answer is yes. Yes, he is stronger than he realises because he keeps trying. And sometimes that comes at a prices, like, he's lost family, friends and women he's loved over his choices...choices he's had to make about what is best for everyone in the long run, even if he's all alone at the end. He's scared of getting hurt. He's terrified of hurting those around him. And thus he acts like an idiot at times. He's not perfect, far from it. His display of selflessness can actually became a little selfish at times. Oliver is just trying to figure out how to be Oliver Queen and The Arrow at the same time when they seem to conflict: who he is is different from what his actions might say about him. While he can take down those who dare harm others, he also cries at the thought of dying alone with nothing but his secret life for company. He wants more out of life yet feels he cannot get it so sacrifices his true love so she can be happy. He hurts just so others can be happy, it's not all about him. Oliver Queen is always trying to be a better man. He wants to protect others and he's figuring out how he can be all these conflicting versions of himself. There is just something so human about that. He's my favourite male character at the moment and I'll always love him, even when he makes stupid choices from pain and protectiveness and love <3